(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to a frame for a belt deck for a conveying belt for a conveyor system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the package sorting conveyor industry, often a main conveyor is loaded with packages from a shorter, secondary conveyor. Belt inductors are used to move the packages from the secondary conveyor to the main conveyor. The belt inductors typically include a plurality of relatively narrow conveyor belts around a pair of rollers on a belt deck driven by a motor. Wear from conveying packages eventually subjects the narrow belts of the inductor to failure. When failure of one of the belts on the belt inductor occurs, the main conveyor may have to be shut down to replace the failed belt of the belt inductor. Attempts have been made to increase the life of the belts of the belt inductor, but even the improved belts still eventually fail. Thus, there is need for a conveyor system having a conveying belt such as a belt inductor, where the belts of the conveying belt can be changed without shutting down the main conveyor.